All That We Do
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: 'Aw Granger, you're no fun' Blaise teased. 'I just sent Malfoy out doing pirouettes, and you're telling me I'm no fun' Hermione raised an eyebrow.::2 of 3::


**Title: All That We Do  
****Rated: PG  
****Pairing: HG/ BZ  
Genre: Humour/ Romance  
****Type: One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

'Holy shit,' Blaise grinned, looking at Draco Malfoy spinning out of the Head Boy/ Girl dorm in a pink tutu.

'Shit isn't holy, Zabini,' Hermione blew at the tip of her wand, satisfied with her work to get rid of Malfoy.

'And you're no fun, Granger,' Blaise smirked as he sat down.

'I just sent Malfoy back to the Slytherin Common Room doing pirouettes,' Hermione placed her hands on her hips, 'and you're telling me, I'm no fun?'

Blaise shrugged, 'I'm going to finish packing. You'll finally have some peace, Granger.'

It was the last day of Hogwarts for them. The graduation ceremony already took place the previous night. Tonight all the seventh year were packing to leave with the rest of the students.

'Ugh!' Hermione groaned in frustration in her room. _Stupid Zabini! _Things were a bit rocky between them since he kissed her a few weeks ago. Alright, so it was she who avoided him. _He talks about other girls, kisses me, and then flirts with other girls! _Though she had to give him credit, he only flirted right after kissing her, then completely stopped much to her happiness. So she was falling for Zabini, it was nothing more than a crush from having to share a dorm with him for a year. Who was she kidding? She knew the feelings ran much deeper than that.

Hermione was about to board the Hogwarts Express when she noticed something in her pocket. She picked it up and read it.

_Something to remember me by._

_B. Z._

She opened the box ,and inside was a beautiful white-gold chain with her initials on it. Separating the "H" and the "G" was a small opal rose with emerald leaves. It was gorgeous.

'Blaise,' she muttered grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be Malfoy. 'Have you seen Zabini?'

'He's somewhere on the train!' Malfoy freed himself from her clutch and ran off in the opposite direction. 'Don't make me wear a tutu again!'

_If I knew that would work, I would have tried it years ago,_ she thought, watching Malfoy dash off. Hermione rushed through the train knocking down poor, unsuspecting students in her search for Blaise. She finally found him alone reading in the last compartment.

'Blaise,' she gasped for air. 'How much was this?' she demanded, showing him the necklace.

'It's Blaise now, is it?' he chuckled, putting his book down. 'Took you long enough.'

'Just answer the question,' Hermione sat down across from him irritated.

'100 galleons,' he answered.

'H-hundred? Why?' she managed to say.

'I thought it would be obvious, Hermione,' he smirked. 'After all, they say jewelry is the way to a woman's heart.'

She was about to respond, but was cut off by Blaise, 'And I think I made it pretty obvious that I liked you since the begining of this year -though I had a crush on you longer than that.'

There was silence.

'So, say it already,' he broke the silence.

'Say what?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'I doubt you'd rampage through the train just to ask that one question,' Blaise said lying down with a smirk. 'Since you're still here, you have something to say, something I'd really like to hear.'

Hermione blushed as the Italian Slytherin raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 'You have a big ego.'

'No, just a lot of patience,' he said, now sitting beside her.

'Fine!' Hermione got up and locked the door to the compartment. 'I _like_ you. I've liked you for a while, but my damned pride got in the way!'

'Now that's what I like to hear,' Blaise grinned pulling her into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione broke the silence, 'You do realize that Harry and Ron will totally be against this? Even if the war is over, and you were our spy.'

'Then marry me,' Blaise said simply. 'Even they can't break that up.'

'WHAT!' Hermione pulled away from him. 'You're joking, right?'

'Maybe…but we're 18,' Blaise stated. 'It's legal to marry at this age in both the Muggle and Wizarding world.'

'You're joking, right?' Hermione asked again apprehensively, ignoring his facts.

'Yeah, I guess,' Blaise said giving her a kiss. 'But expect me to formally propose at some point or another.'


End file.
